lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Temple of Stragnarax
'Temple of Stragnarax '''is a temple devoted to Dragon Worship, the temple is located just north of Brill. The Temple itself has become more then just a temple after House Tyrosus became intertwined in the Temple and has expanded it to the point that there are now nearly two hundred people living in the village itself, and more then double that in farms nearbye. Built during the last days of Williams reign, it stood unfinished in the shadow of the mountain for nearly a hundred years. Its construction was only completed during the time in which Jacob was King by James Lovie who was looking to accelerate his training by helping with projects throughout the Kingdom. With the reign of Andrew at hand, and his massive construction projects the Temple has grown a village around it, as well as a wall for defence. These upgrades have changed the idea behind the Temple, and as of now there is a village council growing, and the Temple may sooner then later become a legitamate settlement. History Construction Its original construction was the idea of Jacob , and it was quickly agreed upon after a brief conversation with William, and his young son John Lovie. During its initial phases of construction it was meant to be quite massive but unfortuantly the war in Arnor delayed it for quite some time, and then when John returned to it he was corupted by the Eye of Sauron, and thus was now intellectually incapable of properly finishing the task. When John Lovie instigated the Bloody Supper the construction was still in the drawing stages so it was looking more and more like a project that was never going to go through. James Lovie See Also : James Lovie When John Lovie was finally forced out of the Kingdom of Lucerne Jacob took over as King until the time came that James Lovie was wise, and old enough to take control. One of the things that James did while he was the Prince, and King in waiting was work on many Dragon projects throughout Lucerne. One of these projects was the Temple of Stragnarax which he finished in less then six months. Upgrade : ``''Quote`` : -Placeholder It was the coming of House Tyrosus under the order of William Lovie that would truly change the outlook of the Temple of Stragnarax, as they brought nearly their entire infrastructure to the Temple, and along with this came the nearly fifty members of their entourage that were their servents. As a devoted believer in Dragonoph Maxwell would massively expand the site, and on top of just making the Temple itself greater he also spent considerable coin in constructing farms south of the Temple, and this attracted many of the poor from Brill who were lured by the chance at a wealthier life. In return for service to him he gave each of the new comers a piece of the land he had been given by William, and this brought to him considerable numbers looking for the deal. Noteable People Maxwell Tyrosus See Also : Maxwell Tyrosus Maxwell Tyrosus is the son of two noblemen from Brill, and the Lord of House Tyrosus. Maxwell Tyrosus has one sibling in the form of Jander Tyrosus of whom has become a skilled member of the Order of the Red Dragon. Maxwell Tyrosus would come to marry Elrie Kendrick and the two would be very much in love until she died during the birth of their son Dalion Tyrosus. With Elrie Tyrosus he has one child in the form of Dalion Tyrosus of whom was knighted following his part in the Battle of Tree Hill and from there he has returned to the Temple of Stragnarax and been his fathers second hand man. It was the coming of House Tyrosus under the order of William Lovie that would truly change the outlook of the Temple of Stragnarax, as they brought nearly their entire infrastructure to the Temple, and along with this came the nearly fifty members of their entourage that were their servents. As a devoted believer in Dragonoph Maxwell would massively expand the site, and on top of just making the Temple itself greater he also spent considerable coin in constructing farms south of the Temple, and this attracted many of the poor from Brill who were lured by the chance at a wealthier life. In return for service to him he gave each of the new comers a piece of the land he had been given by William, and this brought to him considerable numbers looking for the deal. Category:Dragon worship Category:Temples Category:Temples in Lucerne